Computing environments, such as data centers, frequently employ cloud computing platforms, where “cloud” refers to a collective computing infrastructure that implements a cloud computing paradigm. Cloud-based data centers are deployed and managed by cloud service providers, who provide a computing environment for customers (tenants) to run their application programs (e.g. business applications or otherwise). The applications are typically run on one or more computing devices (i.e., host devices or hosts), and write data to and read data from one or more storage devices (e.g., hard disk drives, flash drives, etc.). The storage devices may be remote from the host devices such that they are connected via a communication network. Some or all of the storage devices may be part of the same computing devices that implement the hosts.
However, in computing environments such as those described above as well as others, efficient access to data and/or metadata is highly desirable from a performance perspective. Due to beneficial lookup performance, a self-balancing tree data structure known as B+Tree data structure is a memory structure widely used in file systems, storage, or databases to manage data and/or metadata.